A New Start
by february 15th
Summary: Sean tries to make a new start for himself with his grandparents in Everwood. Will he be able to make any new friends?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Everwood. I do own Sean, his grandparents and Mike.   
  
Authors note: It's been a while since I wrote something so I'm a little rusty.   
  
A New Start - part 1   
  
Sean still can't believe that his parents is sending him to his grandparents.   
  
Like it actually would help him to feel better. But right now it felt like nothing could help him. Because he had just lost his best friend in the whole world.  
  
Why did they have to go to that party. If they hadn't gone, then Mike would still be alive.   
  
A few guys at the party had started to fight and Mike being the peacemaker as always had tried to go between to stop the fight. Unfourtenly they had been at the top of the stairs and one of the guys accidentally pushed Mike and he fell down the stairs and broke his neck.   
  
He had died immediately. Sean hadn't seen anything since ha was outside. But he had heard someone scream for someone to call an ambulance and ran into the house. And there on the floor was Mike lying dead.   
  
Beside him sat a girl, who's name Sean couldn't remember and just shook her head.   
  
"There's no pulse. He's dead."   
  
Dead. Mike was dead.   
  
Mike and Sean had known each other since first grade.Their friendship was something that Sean would have expected to last forever. But forever turned out to be too short.   
  
Their friendship only lasted about ten years, because Mike only became 16 years old.   
  
So, now he was on his way to the small town of Everwood, that had become his grandparents home seven years ago. After they had retired they decided that a change of scenery would be good. So they packed up their things and moved to Everwood, Colorado.   
  
And now it would be Seans home as well.   
© first_Anki 


	2. The arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from Everwood. I do own Sean, his grandparents and Mike.   
  
A New Start - part 2  
  
Finally they arrived to Everwood. It had been a long trip. Instead of going by plane to Denver and drive the rest of the way, his parents decided that they should drive the whole way from their home in California to Colorado. They thought it could be a chance for them to talk a little. It would be kind of impossible to ignore each other when you're in the same car.  
  
His grandparents were standing on the porch, waiting for him. Ready to greet their troubled grandson. They were good people. They had always meant a lot to Sean. As long he can remember he had visited them in the summer. His own parents weren't really that bad if he thought about it. But he didn't always feel like he was their first priority. Sometimes he felt like his parents cared more about their jobs than about him. Or maybe it was his imagination.   
  
They were able to spend some time together every now and then.That's more than many other teenagers can say. His father loves basketball and hockey like him, so they go to a game from time to time.   
  
His mother shared his interest for music. He doesn't play any instrument, but he loves to listen to music. All kinds of music. His mother told him once that when she was pregnant with him she used to listen to Sarah Vaughn, Billie Holiday, Chopin, and even some ABBA.   
  
He couldn't help smiling a little when he saw his grandparents standing on the porch. They had always taken good care of him and they would take good care of him now too. That was one thing that he knew for certain. Before, when Mike was still alive, he could sit and talk about all the fun thing that they had done together, with eyes sparkling with happiness and a big smile on his face. And he could make them cry from laughter with his stories.   
  
And now? What would it be like this time? Would he be able to sit and talk old memories without tears falling from his eyes, this time out of grief not joy?   
  
To be continued....   
  
© february 15th 


	3. The First Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters from Everwood. I do own Sean, his grandparents and Mike.   
  
A New Start - part 3  
  
Sean had just stepped out of the car when he was gathered in his grandmothers arms. She hugged him thightly.   
  
"It's so good to see you again, Sean. We have both missed you very much."   
  
"I have missed you too."   
  
"It's just a shame that we were going to see each other again like this"   
  
"Yeah, it is."   
  
"Come on, let's go and get you settled in your room."   
  
***   
Sean's room had a lot of space and a big window. From the window he could see their neighbours house. His grandmother had told him that a new family had moved in a few months earlier.   
  
It was a widower with two children. A son and a daughter. The son, Ephram was in Sean's age and Sean's grandmother thought that maybe they could become friends.   
  
Friends, Sean thought. He didn't really feel like getting new friends right now, but maybe someday he would give it a chance. But not right now.   
  
He could hear his mother calling from downstairs, saying that it was time for a late dinner. His parents were staying until tomorrow, after that they had to go back to California. They had their work waiting for them.   
  
***   
The dinner went pretty quiet. Sean didn't feel like talking, so his grandparents and his parents did some smalltalk between themselves. They interrupted their talk every now and then to ask him if he was alright and if the food was tasting good.   
  
After dinner excused Sean himself from the table by telling them that he was tired and wanted to go to bed.   
  
He went up to his room, closed the door and sat down on the bed and started to think about everything that he had been through since the terrible night.   
  
For example about how difficult it was to look at Mike's parents at he funeral. He knew that Mike's parents didn't blame him for anything. They had told him so.   
  
And how could they blame him. He hadn't done anything wrong. The had been given permission to go to that party. Of course they had let them go, believing that someone, somewhat adult would be at the party.   
  
But still Sean couldn't help feeling guilty. Mike had been their only child. He had been their everything and now he was gone. All because of that stupid party.   
  
***   
He went into the bathroom to get himself ready for bed. Just when he had turned off the light he could see the light being turned on in the room across his in their neighbours house. Through his window he could see a teenager.   
  
_"That must be Ephram"_, he thought to himself.   
  
He could see him sit down on his bed and couldn't help but thinking that he looked just as lonely as he excepted himself to look.   
  
Maybe he would go over tomorrow and say hello.   
  
To be continued....   
  
© february 15th 


	4. Day two

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the original characters from Everwood.  
  
**A New Start - part 4**  
  
The morning came early for Sean. It had taken a couple of hours before he was able to fall asleep. Usually he could sleep like a baby, but not lately.   
  
He stayed in his bed, debating with himself if he should get up or if he should stay in bed. His debate was interrupted by someone knocking on his door.   
  
"Sean, are you awake?"   
  
It was his mother.   
  
"I'm awake."   
  
"Good. Do you want to come down and have some breakfast with us? You father and I have to leave soon."   
  
"I'll be down in five minutes."   
  
"Ok. I'll see you there."   
  
He got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs. While he was walking down the stairs he could hear everyone talking and laughing in the kitchen. As soon as he walked inside the kitchen they all went completely silent and looked at him with concern in their eyes.   
  
And then they started to fire questions at him.   
  
"Did you sleep well?"   
  
"Are you feeling alright?"   
  
"Are you hungry?"   
  
"Are you going outside and look around in the neighbourhood?"   
  
"Do you want to go to the store and buy groceries with me?"   
  
He sighed and sat down at the table.   
  
"I'm ok. I think I'm going stay inside today. Maybe I'll go outside later if I feel like it."   
  
"Alright. We're not going to push you." his grandmother said.   
  
"I appreciate that."   
  
"...But we like to remind you that you can go over to the neighbours house and say hello to Ephram. He is a very nice boy. He plays the piano...and we know you like pianomusic."   
  
"Fine. I will go over to their house later.   
  
*****  
  
When they had finished breakfast and had said their goodbyes to Sean's parents , he went up to his room again and laid down again.   
  
After a little while he decided that he was going to take a shower, get dressed and take a walk. That part about staying inside didn't sound very appealing anymore.   
  
*****   
  
He spent most of the day walking around and finally he ended up at the river. He liked the atmosphere there, so he sat down with his arms around his knees and looked out over the water.   
  
He had to admit that Everwood wasn't that bad after all. It wasn't the first time he was here, but earlier it only had been shorter visits. Now, he was supposed to live here and go to school here in the fall. And maybe, if he was lucky, he might actually date someone here.   
  
He laughed softly to himself. Even in a time like this, when he had lost his best friend and was grieving, his teenagehormones couldn't help but surfacing. But he was only 16 years old, so it's not exactly unusual. He shook his head and smiled faintly.   
  
When he looked at his watch he could see it was already afternoon. He should go home , so his grandparents wouldn't be worried.   
  
And then maybe he would follow his grandmothers advice and go to Ephram's house.   
  
To be continued... 


End file.
